


Spirk XXX Limericks

by Lily_Specter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bad Poetry, Erotic Poetry, Funny, Humor, Limericks, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Specter/pseuds/Lily_Specter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for fun: a collection of silly limericks about Kirk and Spock doing it. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirk XXX Limericks

Mister Spock was a logical guy,  
He thought he'd give buttsex a try.  
He'd try it with Kirk,  
He thought that ass would work,  
And that, folks, is what we call Spirk. 

James T. Kirk was no stooge,  
He knew Spock's member was huge.  
He'd daydream all day,  
Of hearing Spock say,  
"Oh captain, I'm going to spooge!"

Captain Kirk was very well hung,  
His praises were everywhere sung.  
But Spock liked his ass,  
And he said with a sass,  
"Please, let me insert my tongue."

There once was a Vulcan named Spock,  
who wanted his captain's big cock.  
The captain called Kirk,  
no more needed to jerk,  
his semen into a sock.

There once was a Captain named James,  
Whose shot always lands where he aims.  
Whether phaser or cock,  
At Khan or in Spock,  
He's always glad that he came.

There once was a captain named Jim,  
Mister Spock was so taken with him.  
In the day it was wise,  
To fuck with their eyes,  
Then all night they would stay up and rim.

There once was a Vulcan named Spock,  
Who had an enormous green cock.  
Into kirk's ass he would stick it,  
And yell "that's the ticket!"  
And Kirk would say "shut up and fuck me, don't talk!"

The captain was pretty but dumb,  
And one day he was feeling quite glum.  
Until mister Spock,  
Said "Jim give me your cock,  
I will suck it and then you will cum."

The Captain has such a nice butt,  
All over the ship he would strut,  
He and his Spock,  
With that famous green cock,  
Are the subjects of volumes of smut. 

Captain Kirk is a bit of a slut,  
He's got swagger and sucks in his gut.  
He'll kiss all the girls  
On an alien world,  
But at home he gets fucked in the butt. 

Captain Kirk is so very sure,  
He's a cowboy without any spurs.  
A cowboy in space,  
With jizz on his face,  
From his boyfriend who's Vulcan and purrs. 

Mister Spock has the hair on his chest,  
And the captain is who he likes best.  
When they share the same bed,  
They get lots of head,  
And neither one gets any rest. 

Spock's hair is shiny and thick  
And he has a big Vulcan dick.  
Kirk likes to suck it,  
and lick it and fuck it  
And his ass is where it will stick. 

Spock is such a hunk,  
And chocolate gets him drunk.  
Give him some candy,  
He gets pretty randy,  
And is all up on captain Kirk's junk. 

Spock has but only one vice,  
And I know you don't have to think twice.  
It's captain Kirk's bum,  
Into which he shall cum,  
it's logic: that ass is so nice!

Spock is so wild in the sack,  
It's logical not to hold back.  
He scratches and bites,  
But Kirk never fights,  
On his ass he enjoys a good smack. 

Vulcan men, so it is said,  
Are especially good in bed.  
Kirk can attest,  
That Spock is the best,  
Especially at giving him head. 

Spock loved to see Jim Kirk sweat,  
So pleasantly salty and wet.  
In the gym they would spar,  
He'd get pseudo pon Farr,  
And then they would have sex I bet.


End file.
